One Side
by Mireillle
Summary: Let's see. The summary isn't really decided, but Sango and Sesshomaru are best friends. Sango and Kikyo are best friends and somewhat like twins and Inuyasha's just his bratty self. SangoxSesshomaru? I think I might make other pairings or they might chang


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Hello people. I actually created this story a long time ago, but never actually got to continue it. The pairings are probably not what you expected if you read my other stories. Well anyways, enjoy.

By the way, since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were from different mothers, I thought it was possible for them to be the same age, but also Sesshomaru is still older. So in this story Sesshomaru is older than Inuyasha by half a year.

**Chapter 1**

Sango had been best friends with Sesshomaru since they were little. Sango was the only one Sesshomaru opened up to because he doesn't ever show any emotions to anyone else.

Today was the first day of school after their one week break. Sango woke up extra early and got dressed. She went over to Sesshomaru's house to bother him. She went upstairs and tried to twist open the door, but it was locked. She started banging on the door.

Sesshomaru complained and said, "Get away from that door, or you'll be sorry."

"Open up, right this instant!!" demanded Sango.

A few seconds later, Sesshomaru opened up the door with his hair all messed up. Sango started giggling. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!!"

"But it's only 5:37!! There's like 2 more hours until school."

"So"

"So leave me alone." Sesshomaru slammed the door in Sango's face. Sango had a mischievous smile across her face. She was thinking up of a plan to torture Sesshomaru.

Dee dee deet. Dee dee deet. Sesshomaru's alarm rang at 6:05am. That was Sango's signal to start her plan. 10 minutes later, after Sesshomaru brushed his teeth and washed his face and stuff (A/N: He had his own bathroom in his room), he got dressed. Sango heard his footsteps and got ready. Sesshomaru opened the door, but didn't come out. Something fell from the top of the door and spilled into a mess on the floor. It was a red water bomb balloon.

"How did you know that was coming?!" said Sango in shock.

"I know stuff." Answered Sesshomaru with a cold expression. "You know, you're cleaning that."

Sango let out a pout and cleaned the mess up.

It was 6:23am already and Inuyasha still haven't waken up yet. Sango decided to wake him up. She charged into the room and hit Inuyasha on his back, but all he did was roll over. Sango jumped on top of him and started to crush Inuyasha. Inuyasha reacted quickly and immediately pushed her off onto the floor.

"Ouch. Thanks for hurting my ass!"

"Shut up, I'm sleeping."

Sango rolled her eyes and said, "I guess you wouldn't care that it's like 6:25 already." Inuyasha hasn't paid any attention because he went back to sleep.

"Psh.. That loser." Said Sango while rolling her eyes again. Sango went to find Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuu!! Help me think up of an evil plan to wake Inuyasha up."

"Why should I."

"I won't talk to you anymore then." Sango gave Sesshomaru a evil glare.

"Just let him sleep through school or at least be late so he can get in trouble.." replied Sesshomaru while shaking his head.

"Duh! Why didn't I think up of that!"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Hmph." Sango acted as if she was about to cry.

"Oh come on…"

Sniff sniff.

Sesshomaru left Sango. "Well I'm off. Cya"

"Grrrr" Sango tackled Sesshomaru into the floor. "TAKE THAT!"

Sesshomaru yelled back, "OH YEAH?!" Sesshomaru picked Sango up and threw her into the bushes outside. The Sesshomaru ran for his life and headed off to school.

"Oh well." Sango went to get her stuff back in the house. "Well. Time to ditch Inuyasha. It's like 6:45 now." Sango headed off to school.

Sango met up with Kikyo at school. Twenty more minutes until school.

"Heya Kikyo!"

"Sango!! There you are! I've been waiting all morning for you." They gave each other a hug.

"Pshh.. Knowing you, you probably got here like a minute before me."

Kikyo just stuck her tongue out.

"Oh hey, where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh you'll see."

"Fine, be that way and DON'T tell me. Oh yeah that reminds me, we only have about four more months until we graduate."

"Yeah.. I'm going to miss you guys."

Kikyo sighed and said, "Too bad you're going to America for college."

"Kikyo!!"

"What Sango?!"

"Oh my God. I just remembered."

"What?!?!?"

"Tomorrow is our 18th birthday!!!"

"Oh yeah!!"

Kikyo and Sango had the same birthday. February 28th. They both were almost born on the 29th because they were born on a leap year and both of them were born at about 11:30pm. Funny how they're almost like twins.

Ringggggggggg!!! The clock read 7:20.

"Well, time for class." Said Sango. They both went their separate ways. They only had math class together, but that was 4th period.

Four hours later, which also meant two more hours of school.

"Ahhh.. What time is it…" said a sleepy head. "WHAT!! IT'S 11:22 ALREADY!"

Inuyasha got dressed quickly and ran to school and got there in about 5 minutes.

It was 5th period. Sesshomaru was in Inuyasha's class.

The teacher said, "Ah, Inuyasha, so you decided to join us."

Mumble mumble. "Whatever.."

Sesshomaru had an evil grin on his face.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so going to kill you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

The teacher looked at them. "Would you guys stop chit chatting! Inuyasha get to your seat this instant!"

Schools over. Everyone was outside of the school.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" chanted almost the whole school.

"You bastard! Why didn't you fucken wake me up."

"Why would you even care, you don't even like school. I was just doing us all a favor. You not having to go to school. Me not having to see that disgusting face of yours." It was true though, Inuyasha hated school, so it was weird that he cared about waking up.

"Why you bastard!" Inuyasha tried punching Sesshomaru in the stomach. Sesshomaru moved out of the way and Inuyasha fell on the ground and scraped his face. The fight continued with Inuyasha missing every hit.

With Sango and Kikyo…

They were still in the school, helping a teacher after school.

The teacher said, "I think we're done now."

They left the building.

They started hearing noise from the fight.

Sango said, "Do you hear that?" Kikyo nodded. "Let's go check it out."

Kikyo saw what was going on. "Oh my God. It's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru landed a punch on Inuyasha's stomach.

"Sango, I think you're the only one that they'll listen to, go stop them.."

Since there was a lot of people, there was a lot of pushing for Sango to do to get to the boys.

"Guys stop it!!" Sango yelled when she finally got to them. They didn't listen to her, instead Sesshomaru elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach.

Since they didn't listen, Sango decided to get into the fight herself. Sango jumped on Sesshomaru's back causing him to hit the floor and knocked him out. Next was Inuyasha. Sango punched Inuyasha on the stomach and Inuyasha fainted from fatigue (I dunno if I spelt that right), though he had a lot of sleep, and because he's been hit way too much.

"Aww.. Fight's over already." Complained some people.

Kikyo went to Sango. They high-fived. "Nice job girl. I gotta go home now, bye Sango." Kikyo ran off home.

"Tsk tsk, that's what you get for not listening to me." Sango dragged them both home by dragging them by one foot.

A couple of hours later. The clock read 6:27p.m."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so happened to wake up at the same time. Just as they were about to fight again, they heard a voice. "Oh no you don't" They turned around and saw Sango.

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "Oh yeah! Now I remember, you fucken knocked me out!"

To Be Continued.

Wow seven whole pages. My other chapters are usually like three pages only. xDD


End file.
